During any surgical procedure, it is of extreme importance to maintain an exact account of the number and identity of the various medical and surgical implements employed during the procedure. That is, the exact number and identity of the implements must be noted prior to the surgical procedure so that the same number can be readily accounted for at the conclusion of the procedure.
This accounting procedure is usually performed prior to closing surgical incisions to ensure that no implements accidentally remain within the incision. Implements which are inadvertently left within an incision commonly are a source of infection and other complications. Surgical accountability is especially difficult with sponges, sutures and needles because of their extremely small size.
The hinged container of the present invention includes certain design features which render it useful in surgical accountability, especially in accounting for small surgical implements.